Noche
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: Una noche fría de inicios de Septiembre es testigo del dialogo de dos jóvenes enamorados ¿Qué es lo que les depara el destino?


_**Noche**_

Los personajes de _**Naruto **_no me pertenecen; únicamente la trama es mía, espero les guste.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la estación?

La chica alzo la mirada de sus cosas que comenzaba a guardar dentro de su bolso, para poder mirar fijamente a quien le había hablado.

Aquellos perfectos ojos verdes, tan claros y llenos de vida, se encontraron con unos de color azabache.

-Por supuesto Sasuke-kun, dame unos minutos para que termine de guardar mis cosas.

El chico salió mientras ella terminaba de hacer lo que hacía; agitando la mano se despidió de sus amigas y salió, miro al cielo mientras cruzaba la puerta. Aquella era una noche de principio de Septiembre bastante fría y llena de nubes grises, listas para dejar escapar una lluvia torrencial en cualquier momento.

Podía notar la seriedad del chico claramente en su rostro, cuando el noto su mirada sonrió levemente. Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro y hablaron de cosas triviales, sobre cómo había sido su mañana, sobre si irían a algún lado e especial el sábado, lo cansados que se encontraban en ese momento, que bebida caería mejor para aliviar un poco el frío… cuando al fin salieron se tomaron de la mano, al cruzar el umbral giraron hacia su derecha, continuaron avanzado en ese sentido hasta que, al llegar a la esquina pudieron cruzar.

La estación del tren estaba relativamente cerca, tan solo era caminar unos metros y cruzar un puente, cuando llegaron en este se quedaron tonteando un poco, apenas era las 7:30 de la noche y la estación estaba semi desierta.

-El puente se mueve –dijo el chico mientras la rampa que descendía a la estación y dividía a la mitad el puente se movía por el pasar del tren.

-¡Es cierto! –grito horrorizada mientras regresaba al puente de un salto.

-Te aseguro que puedo moverlo yo –hablo mientras comenzaba a saltar con fuerza.

-No hagas eso idiota –lo reprendió.

Nuevamente comenzaron a andar, acercándose a los torniquetes de ingreso a la estación.

El frío viento rozo con delicadeza sus mejillas pero no lo notó, la lluvia había cesado apenas unos minutos atrás, dando paso a una leve llovizna. Las luces de la avenida iluminaban tenuemente la escena.

Sabía de ante mano que en cuanto ella entrara al tren y él se fuera nada volvería a ser como antes. Estaban tomados de las manos, con desesperación, deseaban con fervor que el momento durara lo más que fuera posible.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar. –Dijo con una mirada seria.

-Estamos hablando.

-No tonta, es de algo importante.

-Habla. –Comenzó a sentir nervios, ya sabía que le diría.

En ese instante Sasuke se acerco a la barda que dividía las vías con la rampa, se apoyo en ella y miro los trenes que salían de la estación. Sakura se acerco en silencio e hizo lo mismo.

-Me gustas mucho.

-Y tú a mí.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Las cosas han estado pasando demasiado rápido…

-¡Y que lo digas!

-Pienso que deberíamos ir más lento, me di cuenta de muchas cosas en esta semana; llegue a la conclusión de que debemos ser solo amigo.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio. Incomodo silencio. Sasuke contemplo el fino rostro de Sakura, no podía entender su expresión.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Creo que tienes razón… Bueno, realmente, me hubiera gustado que se diera algo entre nosotros, ya sabes, previamente conocernos más. Ni siquiera sé que género música es tu favorita.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué tipo de género crees que es mi favorito?

-Creo que es el rock, lo que quiero decir es que no sé ni lo más básico de ti –musito con tristeza.

-Tienes razón.

Silencio

-Siempre podemos ser amigos, de cualquier forma nos veremos diario.

-Desde mañana nada será igual.

-Ya lo sé, Sasuke-kun, no tienes que decirlo…

Más silencio.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero no creo que sea el momento.

-Quizás más adelante haya la oportunidad. Tú debes arreglar tus asuntos y yo los míos.

-Fue lindo, pero breve. Me gusta como besas.

-Soy yo –respondió tan egocéntrico como siempre.

Luego de ese dialogo se miraron un par de minutos, apacibles, solo basto el roce de esa pequeña y nívea mano con su mejilla para que sucediera; la atrajo con fuerza hacia si por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba desesperadamente con sus brazos el cuello del chico. Unieron sus labios con vehemencia durante un par de minutos. La temperatura comenzaba a subir cada vez más y más; pronto recordó donde se encontraban.

Lo alejo de sí con un leve empujón.

-Tengo que irme –pronunció casi en un susurro, con un rubor notable en las mejillas.

-¿Estas consciente de que en cuanto te vayas nada volverá a ser como antes?

Abrió la boca más no pudo contestar, en ese preciso instante su celular sonó.

-Tengo que irme –repitió con el dolor visible en sus ojos.

-No quiero dejarte ir.

-Tampoco quiero irme, no miremos hacia atrás.

-Está bien –accedió mientras se colocaba el gorro de su chamarra color azul marino.

Se precipito hacia el interior de la estación, en breves instantes el tren llego, al subir se sentó y observo por la ventana como el chico de cabellos azabache se iba, sin siquiera mirarla. El tren comenzó su marcha y una extraña sensación invadió su pecho.

Su celular volvió a sonar y antes de contestar miró la hora, eran las 8:26, no supo cuando voló el tiempo.

-Mocchi mocchi –dijo al contestar.

-¿Dónde estás?

-De camino a casa, es obvio.

-Amor eres una lenta, iré a recogerte a mitad del camino.

-Vale, ahí nos vemos.

-Te amo –pronunció la voz masculina que salía del articular antes de colgar.

Recargo su cabeza en el cristal y cerró los ojos, no quería nada de eso, quería volver e ir tras de Sasuke, pero no podía, debía ir a su casa con su novio.

Aquella noche dejo una parte de si en la parada del tren, justo antes de los torniquetes de la estación, junto a un poste, esperando por él.

_***Notas de la Autora***_: Hola minna ¿cómo están? Bueno no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, la universidad me absorbe demasiado tiempo, es mi primer año y no me acostumbro aún, de hecho me pasa que me duermo en las clases por el cansancio; además de que por ciertos problemas personales me dio un bloqueo ;w; espero que no me haya quedado tan mal este fic.

La idea en si era que Sakura, la cual tiene un novio, tuvo encuentros de tipo amoroso (ustedes escojan de que tipo les gusta más xD) con Sasuke, el era algo así como su amante, pero deciden dejarlo hasta ahí. Ambos se quieren pero no pueden estar juntos (no me maten) de la nada se me ocurrió, justo cuando iba de regreso a mi casa.

Prometo escribir con más frecuencia y reanudar los fic's pendientes. Nos leemos en otro fic.


End file.
